Wazer Wifle (Fallout 3)
}} The Wazer Wifle is a unique version of the AER9 laser rifle found in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics While identical in appearance to the laser rifle, it does 5 more damage and also comes equipped with a larger magazine, with 30 shots instead of the standard 24. It is also 80% more durable than the standard laser rifle with 800 more hit points. Durability The Wazer Wifle can fire a total of about 1552 shots, the equivalent of 52 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Laser rifle - Standard version laser rifle. * Metal Blaster - This unique variant of the AER9 fires nine beams at once, using one microfusion cell similar to the Protectron's Gaze laser pistol. This feature, coupled with its remarkably high damage-per-shot makes it a devastating short to close-range weapon, though its effectiveness greatly diminishes at a range with the "shotgun effect". It can be obtained by bringing fifty steel ingots to Everett in The Pitt. * Tri-beam laser rifle - The tri-beam laser rifle is a variant of the AER9 that fires three high-powered beams per shot - similar to the Metal Blaster - though it does require three microfusion cells every time the trigger is pulled. This weapon is not unique, dropped from super mutant overlords and is not repairable with anything but other tri-beam laser rifles. It was first made available in Broken Steel. * Operation: Anchorage add-on includes an unused add-on specific version of the laser rifle. It is identical to the normal laser rifle in both statistics and appearance. Its intended purpose in the add-on is unknown and it was cut from the final release, rendering it accessible only through the use of console commands. * A "demo" version of the laser rifle is included in Fallout 3, presumably left from the game's E3 demo. It does one point less damage per shot and less than half the critical damage than the standard variant, but has a much higher critical chance percentage. It is not used anywhere in the game and is only accessible through the use of console commands. Comparison Location Biwwy offers to sell his unique laser rifle to you in Little Lamplight for 500 caps because he has been kicked off the scavenger team and no longer goes out on patrols - he no longer needs a gun, but figures that you might. With sufficient Barter skill, you can haggle the price down to 250 caps. If you have the Child at Heart perk, you can obtain the Wazer Wifle for free with no option to pay anything for it. Also note that if you have a high enough Barter skill you must buy it for 250 caps, that is if you can't pay the higher price. Bugs It is possible to obtain two Wazer Wifles. The player character must pickpocket the microfusion cells from Biwwy's inventory, then by waiting or leaving the Great Chamber Biwwy will have the Wazer Wifle in his inventory. The Lone Wanderer must have high Sneak or a Stealth Boy as it is quite hard to pickpocket him. The player character can then initiate normal dialogue with Biwwy in which he is scripted to offer the Wazer Wifle again whether the Lone Wanderer chooses to buy it or use the Child at Heart perk. Sounds Category:Fallout 3 Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 unique weapons de:Wazergewehr es:Difde dásed (Fallout 3) ru:Лазелное лузьё (Fallout 3) uk:Лазелна лушниця